ZADR: Ganar
by Fobia
Summary: La victoria se saborea, se siente, se percibe con mas que solo los ojos...ZADR - one-shot bitches!


Hola! Pequeño intento de lemon aqui...mm aunque yo en realidad no lo llamaria lemon..pero bueh.

Me inspire con todo el hermoso fanart scondido por ahi OwO waa~

**¡ZIM Y DIB LE PERTNECER A EL SEÑOR SCOLEX, NO A MI!**

* * *

Un fuerte dolor hizo que la voz del humano Dib se hiciera presente en la habitacion de metal, haciendo que la fina tunica de normalidad se rompiera por completo: parecia mas un gemido que un grito, casi desesperado, como si hubiese estado bajo confinamiento solitario en secreto por muchos años. Era repugnante verlo retorcerce al instante que jalo de nuevo de su cabello extraño, volviendo a repetir el confuso sonido pero esta vez con una fuerza diferente, como si a la bestia de cabeza monumental se hubiese resignado a ocultarla.

Algo en ese simple ritual habia cambiado. Ya no solo jalaba de su cabello, sino que se subio de inmediato a sus piernas y comenzo sin mas a razguñarle la espalda segundo por segundo, disfrutando de ese sonido, de esos movimientos, inconscientemente buscando mas reacciones del terricola. Su boca entonces se acerco sigilosamente a su oreja, susurrando palabras viles y sin corazon, tan crueles como la vida misma. "Te odio", "Nunca podras ganarme", "No eres mas que un pedazo de basura terricola", entre otras oraciones fueron las que Dib consiguio distinguir, pues entre los sutiles razguños que iban lentamente de arriba hacia abajo mas la lengua humeeda que sentia en su oreja su concentracion no pudo ser mas concisa, resultando en un intento de respuestas debiles y sin terminar, y si lo hacian lo eran con un suspiro involuntario que gritaba por sentir mas de esa boca traicionera.

No debio haberla nombrado en sus pensamientos, pues al rato comenzo a sentir como su lengua se resbalaba contra su cuello, desmoronando su sanidad en pedazos. Mordiscos aqui y alli se fueron haciendo notables, y en conjunto con los sutiles pro bruscos arañazos en su cuerpo Dib no pudo hacer mas que darle espacio para seguir, bajando su guardia completamente. En verdad parecia debil; no debia mostrarse asi contra la mas grande amenaza en su planeta, de lo contrario nunca mas seria tomado en serio, ¿Verdad? Estos pensamientos reforzaron su voluntad, tomando ambas antenas del alien bruscamente, metiendolas en su boca, succionandolas y acariciandolas de maneras mas que sugestivas. El irken se sorprendio, deteniendose y dejandose arrastras hasta una de las paredes del laboratorio, gimiendo incoherentmente y maldiciendo en su idioma natal quien sabe que cosas. Dib sentia que con cada segundo que pasaba, la habitacion se hacia mas y mas caliente, y que sus pantalones apretaran mas su entrepierna. Sus manos entonces prefirieron sacarse sus prendas molestas, arrinconando de una manera aun mas predadora a su nemesis, admirando como con cada movimiento de su lengua el ser bajo suyo se derretia de a poco.

-Si es que me odias..- comenzo a decir entre mordiscos a la antena, con una mirada desafiante, -Gritamelo.

-Te-**ODIO**-maldito terricola cabezon.-dijo Zim entre dientes, forzandos a aguantar los molestos sonidos que su inconsciente le hacia desperdiciar.

No hubo mas palabras. Fue rapido, sin suplicas, sin ningun tipo de amenaza contradictoria. Ahi fue cuando Dib se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad habia cambiado todo:

Dib por fin habia ganado. La prueba estaba ante sus ojos jadeando, inhalando y exhalando buscando aire para su sistema, con un sonrojo que podria ser comparado con su mirada.

Un beso humedo le devolvio el aliento, jugueteando divertido con su viscosa lengua en la boca de su ahora _suya y solo suya_ criatura. El susodicho se sorprendio ante la gestura, siguiendole el ritmo a la extraña manera de demostrar odio de su terricola con cabeza sobrenatural.

-¿Asi que asi se siente ganar, eh...?- dijo Dib mirandolo a Zim con sus ojos entrecerrados, abrazandolo contra la fria pared detras de ambos. El alien le dio una respuesta absurda que el joven siquiera escucho: el simple hecho de que se dejase abrazar era suficiente respuesta para todas sus preguntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh man...Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de comienzo de lemon...? xD


End file.
